Our Lives After
by TheFutureAuthor98
Summary: This stories starts 6 years after The Last Olympian. What will happen? Read the story and find out! Lots of Percabeth and Tratie.
1. This Day Is The Best Ever!

**A/N This is my first fanfication. Yah! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy and the Olympians or anything associated with them. The only thing of the Percy Jackson series I own is a copy of the books.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

This day is the best ever! Today was the day I graduated from Yale (it's one of the top ten collages in architecture). Now Percy has taken me to my favorite italian resturant. He invited all of are friends, Grover, Thaila, Nico, Rachel, Conner, Travis, Katie, Clarisse (I have no clue why), and Chris. It was nice. Percy even bought this fancy wine. We all had some, except for Nico, couldn't either, looking 15 and all.

"This has been an awsome day, thanks Percy." I said, trying to a conversation.

"Ya, only thing that sucks is that you won't give me the wine!" It was Thaila favorate, so she was mad.

"Your _15_, under the age limit." Percy smirked and took a sip of wine. That commit made Thaila really mad. She was legal age. She was immoral though, so she looked 15.

"This is a nice dinner. Thanks for inviting us." Grover said trying to changed the subject.

"Ya, real nice." Katie said, staring at Travis. They have been getting serious and Katie told me she hopes he proposes soon.

"I can't think how this day can get any better." I said.

"I can." Percy said with a grin on his face. Suddenly, Rachel had a big grin on her face as well. She tried to hide it by sipping her wine, but I could see it clear as day.

"How?" I could help but smile as well. Percy can come up with some crazy things. I wonder what he had in mind right now.

He got up from his seat and walked over to mine. he grabed something from his pocket and kneeled. He showed me a small box with gorgous dimond on a silver ring(silver is the color of Athena). Everyone was staring.I knew exactly what he was going to say next.

"Annabeth Chase, I've you most of my life. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" My heart filled with joy. Everyone was smiling. Thaila and Katie "awed" they together.

"Annabeth?" Percy said. I was so happy I also forgot to answer.

"Yes, Yes,Yes!" I said with a big grin. Percy put the ring on my finger.

"Rachel helped pick it out."

"It's beautiful!" I started to kiss Percy.

"When I'm proposed to, I it to be as romanic as this!" Katie said. Travis spit out his wine in shock.

"What?" he said.

"Well, we will be married some day won't we?"

" Well, ya. I thought so, but..."

"But what?" She yelled.

"I was just thinking it to soon."

"Percy and Annabeth just got engaged, like 30 seconds ago."

I pulled away from Percy.

"Ya, and we're trying to enjoy it."

"Sorry." Katie said. Travis looked reliefed, but then katie gave him a Wer're-talking-about-this-later look.

Then the waiter came. His name tag said _Tony_. **(A/N that is the only Italian name I know)**

"Congradulations, but you still have to pay the bill." He handed Percy the bill. Percy eyes wided.

"That much for a bottle of wine!"

"It was imported" Tony said."Don't get to tip" he reminded us.

"I got it" Chris said

"Chris!" Clarisse was surprised.

"What? I bet he spent a few g's on that ring." I looked my ring again. The dimond was cut brillantly. I loved it. I loved Percy. This day is the best ever!

**Percy P.O.V**

** (From right right before he proposes)**

Today is going great! Annabeth seems happy. I am happy to, but not for the same reason. In my pocket was a little box with ring in it. Thats right. I'm proposing to Annabeth. I thought tonight it be perfect. All our friends here(I invited Clarisse because she would be mad if I just invited Chris and not her), she just got her diploma, and we're at her favorite italian resturant. Now all I have to is want for the perfect moment.

"This is a nice dinner. Thanks for inviting us." Grover said. I was teasing Thaila about not being able to have the wine(It was Thaila favorate) and Grover wanted to changed the subject before a lighting bolt came at me.

"Ya, real nice." Katie said. I don't think she even knew what we were saying. She just kept staring at Travis.

"I can't think how this day can get any better." Annabeth said. There it is. The perfect moment.

"I can." I had big grin on my face. Rachel smiled too. She was the only person that knew, because she helped me pick out the ring.

"How?" I wonder if she knew. After all she is the daughter of Athena.

I got up from my seat and walked over to Annabeth's seat. I grabed the ring from my pocket and kneeled. I showed her a small box with dimond on a silver ring(it cost a lot, but Annabeth was it). Everyone was staring.

"Annabeth Chase, I've you most of my life. I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I can't believe I was saying this.

"Annabeth?" She wasn't answering. That can't be good.

"Yes, Yes,Yes!" she said with a big grin. _Yes!, _thought. I put the ring on her finger.

"Rachel helped pick it out."

"It's beautiful!" we started to day is the best ever!

**A/N What did you think. I'll take constructive critium, but ****NO FLAMES!**** I'm not kidding! Also, I my only update on weekends. I get a lot of homework sometimes, but I promised to update. One more thing, I don't have spellcheck. Sorry for any misspells.**

***Peace Peeps**


	2. Telling the Family

**A/N Hey OLA(Our Lives After) fans. Sorry about the first story. Hope you like the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson And The Olympians. BOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

I still can't believe I'm engaged! It has only been 24 hours but, I'M ENGAGED! Today Percy and I are telling the family. Sally, Paul,my Dad, and my Step-Mom, no problem. They'll be over joyed. My Mom and Percy's Dad, BIG PROBLEM! If you don't know anything about Greek mythlogy, Poseidon and Athena are major enemies. You don't want to make them mad. I'm so nervous!

We invited everyone to the apartment (Since I have been living in a dorm for 4 years, I moved in with Percy), but since my family lives in California, we video chatted them. I layed out some snacks (vegetable plate and coke for Sally and Paul, ambriosa and nectar for Athena and Poseidan). _knock, knock._ Oh no, there here.

"Sally, good to see you. How have you been?" I thought it's was Athena and Poseidan. Thank goodness.

"Oh, I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good."

"What's that?"

"What's what?" I put my hand behind my back.

"That on your finger." she grabbed my arm.

"Oh my, is that what think it is!" She had the biggest smile on hair face. So did I.

"Congrats" Paul said, just as Percy walked into the room.

"Annabeth, you supose to tell them til my Dad and your Mom get her." Percy said.

"Wait a second, Poseidon and Athena in the same apartment." Sally knew they hated each other.

"I'm sure they will be thrilled." Paul resured. Ya right.

"We they better get here soon. Your Dad and Step-Mom are waiting." Percy was looking at his watch.

"I wouldn't think Athena would be late." Just then Athena popped into the room.

"Sorry I am late. The Mexican President was at a confernce with The King of Spain. A big deal, could not miss." Athena seemed happy. The confernce must have gone over good.

"Well, why did you invite me here?" My Mom is not a person you should keep wanting.

"We're waiting on one more person."Technically a person is a human and a god is not a human. So that sentance is incorrect. I'll tell Percy later.

Then Poseidon popped out of know where. It's like there coming on a que. Freaky, but the Gods. Always making dramatic entrances. Which just keeps making me more and more nervous.

"I'm late, aren't I"

"Can I assume that this is are final guest?" Athena said distastefully.

"Yes,there's some ambriosa and nectar the dining room. You may help yourself. Paul and Sally, there's a vegetable plate and some coke." I said, trying to kegt my ring hidden. Everyone went ointo the dining room. Percy and I exchanged glances. We were nervous, but ready. We walked into the dinig room. The video chat connecting to my family was set up in the kichen. Everyone was enjoying the snacks I layed out. Everything was ready, I hope.

"So, what's the big news you wanted to tell us?" My Dad asked. Here goes nothing.

"Oh, mmm...well" I was getting real nervous, which is very unlike me.

"I...I'm engaged!" I also yelled, smiling. I showed everone the ring.

"Oh, congradulations Annabeth." My Step-Mom sounded pretty.

"WHAT!"Athena was mad. How did I know she would be(note the sarcasim).

"We're engaged." Percy seemed very nervous. Luckily Percy Mom started back up the coveration.

"So...when did this happen?"

"Last night." I said.

"Let me the ring." Said my Step-Mom. I showed the ring to gasped.

"It's beauful. Is that a real silver?" Maybe that would make my Mom feel better, having been represented in the ring.

"Ya." Percy seem to be relaxing, but Athena didn't seem much happier. She was about to say something when a beeping sound went off. She at something that looked like a watch. It was blicking and was real loud.

"Sorry, the lunch break is over. I have it get back now." With that she popped out.

"Finally, she's gone. Do you have any plans for the wedding?" Poseidon seemed very calm. He was taking the news much better than my Mom.

"A little." I'm the daughter of Athena. Ofcourse I already started planning. It was just an outline though.

"I know Thaila is my Maid of Honnor. Katie will be the florist. I still choosing my brides maids. I'm I'm Thinking Rachel, Katie, maybe Juniper." Okay I know it seems like alot for only being engaged for 24 hours, but, like most girls, I been planning long before I was engaged. I still have to decide these things with Percy, though. All we got to talk about last night was that Katie will be our florist, if she says yes. I know she will. Katie loves weddings.

I heard a staticy sound. I turned to the computer my family was on. Everything was starting to go blurry on the screen.

"The storm here is starting to break the connection."My Dad said. At least I think that's what he said.

"I'll try you late. Bye sweetie." With that he disapeared from the screen.

Sally and Paul stayed for a little longer(2 hour, if you consided that a little longer). Percy and I sat down for dinner. I had so many wedding detials running though my mind. I knew their was not time to list them all tonight and agree on all of them, so I thought about what idea we should talk about of my ideas were important. Choosing one would be very hard, but their was idea I thought was really important. One that we should have talked about last night.

"I was thinking, we still need a date for the wedding." I started.

"Summer weddings are nice." Percy responded. Yes, this is going in the right direction.

"Ya. I was thinking June 23rd , the day we met**(A/N I don't think there was a date in the book. If there is please tell me.)**."

"But that's tomorrow!" That is one thing hate. People speaking incorrectly. You never start a sentance with _but_.

"June 23rd of next year."

"That would be better."

"Perfect, we have a date. Now what about location?" We both thought about it for a few seconds.

"Camp Half-Blood" We said together.

"We met their." Percy said.

"It would be perfect. Right in front of the lake."

"We can have all of are friends and not worry about attacks." When Percy said that the picture in my mind was perfect.

"Maybe Lord Zeus himself could marry us"

"Don't get your hopes to high Annabeth . Lord Zeus can be very busy."

"Maybe your right, but maybe your wrong." I hope he is wrong.

**A/N Hope you liked it. Thanks onlinegirlgoing4god for helping me.**

***Show some love to Hobos**


	3. Never Trust Store Clerks

**A/N I have an awsome chap. here. Read on and enjoy!**

**Oh ya, this is mostly in Annabeth's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in here. Percy Jackson and anything to do with this. I don't own any stores mentioned.**

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

Finally I'm going to pick the bridesmaids' dresses. I'm not going to buy a wedding gown, though, because Sally wants me to wear hers and it's really beautiful .Anyway the colors have to be silver and blue, obivously. So, I have all my bridemaids with me. My maid-of-honner, Thaila, Katie, and Rachel. Sadly Juniper couldn't come(you know, not being able to leave her tree). We walked into this fancy bridal store. Well, except for Rachel. There was an A.C. Moore in store and she was apparently low on paint.

"Wow, I'm surprised." Thaila said as we walked into the store.

"Surprised about what?" I asked.

"Surprised that it's 5 months til The Great Annabeth's wedding and we're just trying on dresses." It's true.

"Since Percy and I decided to wait a year, we decided to not worry with details in the beginning."

"Why did you have to drag me along to this dreaded place!" Katie moaned. She seemed depreesed lately."I told you my dress size."

"I thought you loved weddings." I said.

"Being around all this makes me think about why Travis won't propose. I love him. He love me, I think."Katie paused."Oh no, that's why he didn't propose. He doesn't love me." She began to cry.

"That's not true." I said trying to calm her down.

"Why wait for him, girls can propose too. What, are you stuck in a world where only guys can make the big choses?" You have to remember that Thaila is an Artemes huntress, so she hates people thinking that only guys can do certain things.

"Are you two forgeting why were here?" I wanted to get started. If this goes as planned, we'll be here all day! I already had the dress planned out to a tee. We walked up to the lady at costumer service.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She seemed very kind.

"Hi, I was wondering..." I was stopped by the sound of Rachel running.

"Sorry guys I was putting the paint in the car. Did we have to park so far away?" Rachel sounded out of breath.

"You were sssaying." The saleslady interupted. She slurred alittle. Rachel faced the saleslady and then turn pale.

"You okay Rachel?" She was making me nervous.

"actually.." she stattered"... I feel alittle ill. Maybe we should come back some other time."

"Non-sssencesss..." there was that slurr again. It was starting to nag at me."... I'tss jusst a fitting. I'm sssure you will be fine." I swinted. _Oh my Gods_ thought. We had to get out now. I looked at Katie and Thaila. They relized it too.

"She really needs to lay down. Look how pale she is." We started to walk quickly to the door. We didn't want a fight to start.

"Get them. There Half-Bloods!" The salelady yelled. Two other salesladies came running.

"Run!" I said, pointing out the obvious.

"We need a distraction." Katie said.

"Is it still raining,Rachel?" Thaila asked.

"Ya... why?"

"Thaila your not.." I was cut off by the sound of lightning striking the mall. People were running and screaming, trying to get to the nearest exit.

"What good is that going to do?" Katie yelled.

"Well, everyone's leaving. I don't think you want to kill _dracaenaes _with humans around." Thaila said.

Everyone had already ran out and fire was everywhere. I pulled out my knife, Thaila grabbed her bow and arrow(which appeared out of know where), and Katie started growing vines everywhere. Some catching on fire, but I think that's the point. We were ready for battle. Most of us, anyway.

"Heeeelllloooo!" Rachel said. "What about me?" Thaila through her a pocket knife. Rachel opened it.

"This isn't even celestial bronze!" Rachel stated as a _dracaenae _ran at her. Rachel tried to stab it with the knife, but it just went through the monster.

"Foolish motal. I that will do nothing. Only celes..." the _dracaenae_ couldn't finnish that sentance because one of Thaila's arrows went straight though her. Meanwhile, I was fighting my own monster. It wasn't hard. It took me a few minutes (and this was a weak one. I'm already getting rusty), but killed it with a swing to the arm. Katie and Thaila finnished off the last one.

I thought everything was fine. Then I saw Thaila and Rachel around Katie. I ran over to her as quick as possible. She had a really big and deep cut on her upper left leg. It was bleeding like crazy. She needed necter and she needed it now.

"I can't feel my leg!" She cried." I can't feel it!" Tears poured down her face. I can't blame her.

"Does anyone have any necter or ambroisa?" Thaila said trying to stay calm.

"There's some at my apartant," I said "But it's a far and threre's probably traffic."

"Pick her up." Thaila instructed "We have a long run ahead of us.

**. . .**

"Percy!" I said, pounding the door. "I forgot my key. Let me in!"

"Coming." he said.

"Hold on. She forgot her key let her stay out there." Travis said to Percy. Oh man, I forgot he was coming over.

"No!" Katie said. "I don't care if I lose my leg. If he's in there, I'm not going in." I ignored her comment.

"Percy I'm serious. We need ambroisa!" He open the door in less then a second.

"Oh my Gods. Katie your leg!" Percy said with shock.

"Katie?" Travis yelled as we walked through the door. " What happened?" I turned on the news.

"It has been confirmed that the fire started from a stike of lightning." said the news lady. "Three clerks at a _The Bridesmaids_ store are still missing."

"Monsters?" Percy asked, looking in the fridge.

"_Dracaenaes_." I responded.

"Katie, are you okay?" Travs asked with concern.

"I'm fine!" Katie snap.

"Says the girl that can't feel leg." Thaila said. This seemed to amuse her

"Shut up." you could see the pain Katie was feeling, but she to hide it.

"Here, I found nectar." Percy said, giving to her.

"You really should get some rest" I said."We have a guest room down the hall if you want to stay tonight."

"Thanks. I think I'll go now. Nectar always makes me sleepy." Katie seemed to be in a better mood now that she didn't have to look at Travis.

"Here, let me help you" Travis said grabbing Katies arm.

"I'm fine!" Katie pulled her arm away and limp to the room.

"What's her problem." Travis seemed confused.

"You." Rachel said sitting in to the chair.

"Rachel!" Thaila said.

"What, it's true."

"What do mean me?" Travis asked. Rachel started to humm the classic wedding song _Here Comes The bride_. Rachel hints sometimes not that simple.

"She mad at me because I didn't propose." Travis said like it was the oddest thing he has ever.

"You have been going out for three years." Thaila stated. Not much help in my opinion. Percy and I were dating for five years before he propsed. Then again we would also be nineteen if got married after dating for three years.

"I just thought we were too young. I mean, I already decided to propose on her twenty-third bithday."

"What difference will two years make. If you love her you should marry her." Rachel said.

"I feel like we would be rushing in to this."

"You should tell this to Katie when she feels better. Let her know how feel" I said.

"Thanks Annabeth I will." Travis said.

**A/N: What do you think? Is it good? Review!**

**Also I was thinking there isn't any Tratie in the books, is ther. I don't normally write about couples fans make up, but I like Tratie. If there is Tratie in th books could you please tell me.**

* **Purple Zebras**


	4. Food Fights And Surprises

**A/N Hey peoples. went to the mall with Alpacas! I know it sounds crazy. I'm in 4h. My friend, who is reading my story, was there. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or cake! How sad!**

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

Finally, Percy and I are trying cake. I love cake. My favorite is definate marble, but other cakes are good two. This fancy french chef is bringing every kind of cake possible. He's even bringing cheese, which Percy and I already agreed not to use.

"That is the last the cake madame." The chef said in that charming french accent. I could see alittle jelousy in Percy's eyes."I will come back later. I have another shipment." with that, he left.

"Relax Percy. I'm wearing your ring aren't I." I teased.

"Shut up Annabeth." Percy said jokingly.

"Why should I." I responded.

"Because I'll do this if you don't." Percy pick up some cheese cake and threw it at me.

"Oooh, it is on!" I threw some red velvet at him. We were throwing cake for a few minutes. Percy picked up some chocolate and was about throw it when I interupped him.

"Wait! We're soppose to eat it." I could bearly stop laughing.

"You can eat it off your face." Percy laughed. I wiped some cake off my face with my finger and put it in my mouth.

"Mmmm. Try the German chocolate cake. It's delicious!" Percy walked over to me and wiped some off my face.

"Mmmm..." he said " Not bad, but you know what is really good?"

"What?"

"The vanailla!" Percy pulled the vanailla cake from behind his back and shoved it in my face. The cake was really good.

"Wow, this cake is the best! Try it!" I said with excitment. Percy tried some.

"Wow, this is good!" Percy said with slight surprizement.

"This would be the the perfect cake."

"Agreed!"

After a while of eating cake Percy and I were stuffed and had cake everywhere. We were about to go take a shower went someone came through the door.

"What happen in here?" Katie said. She has been staying in are guest room for the past week. Since her accident with the _dracaenaes_ she needed someone to watch her until she could walk easily. She refused to stay with Travis, so she was staying with us. I hope Travis talks to her soon. They are perfect for eachother.

"We...uh... we had... uh... a food fight." Percy said. I giggled. He was horrible at explaining things.

"Ooh, is that chocolate cake? I love chocolate!" Katie said.

"You want some?" I asked.

"Don't you need to choose a cake for the wedding?"

"Already did."

"Thanks." She said picking up the plate.

"Oh man, my late!" Percy said rushing to grab his jacket. He works as lifegaurd at the local YMCA.

"Bye Wisegirl." Percy kissed my cheek.

"See ya Seaweedbrain." I said as he walked out the door.

"Oh I almost forgot. Thaila told me that Lady Artimies called all the huntress for some hunt for a few weeks. She was wondering if you could reschedule the dress fitting." Katie said.

"This is going to completely throw me off schedule!"

"This is good cake." Katie said. Then she turned a little green. She ran to the bathroom. I don't really want to explain the rest. After she done, you know, I went to talk to her.

"You okay?"

"Ya, I've like this all week. I think there's kind of bug going around." She hasn't been looking well. I thought it had something to do with her leg. Maybe that's why she's been moody. I think I heard that some illnesses can make you moody.

"Maybe you see a doctor."

"If I'm sick I can just drink some nector."

"If it's a minor illness nector will just make it worst."

"Fine," Katie sighed" I go to doctor." She said half jokingly.

**Travis P.O.V.**

Katie's coming by soon. I ask her if we could talk when I I.M. her. She said that she was going to the doctor's. I hope she's okay. I don't see why she would need to go to the doctors. She rarely gets sick. A million thoughts ran though my mind. Some worried me. I just wonder. Soon their was knock on the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw Katie. She was beaming with happiness. I have seen her like that in a while. Only once, a few weeks ago. I opened the door.

"Hey Katie. Everything okay?"

"Ya. I'm fine and I have something that I want to say."

"Can I talk first. It's important."

"Okay."

I was a little nervous. I knew how badly she wanted a wedding. She is also a little short-tempered. But she loves me right. Well, you never know unless you try. Man, I'm nervous. Maybe it's because I love her. _Say it, you idiot!_ a voice in my head said. It was a rude voice, but it was better to listen to it.

"Katie. I know how you want a wedding soon..." I was cut off by Katie.

"You do." She said with perky smile.

"It's just that...well it's..."

"What Travis, what?" she said a mix of sadness and angrer "Do you not love me?"

"No,no... your the best thing in he worldto me and marrige sounds great. I just don't want rush into things."

"What we wait a year or two to get married..." There was a slight pause."... but we get engaged?" I thought for a second.

"It sounds like a compromise." I smiled as she smiled. I love her smile.

"Now my turn." What she told me put me freaked me out.

**A/N: Haha. Cliffhanger. I want know what you think Katie said. I won't update until someone does. Also I need ideas for nicknames Katie and Travis would have for each other. It's unfair that that Percy and Annabeth are the only ones with cute nicknames.**

**P.S. Happy St. Patrickday. I know it's not today, but hey better early than late.**

***Kiss Leprechauns**


	5. Big Problem

**A/N: Hey sorry for the short chapter, but I need your opinion on something. Everything is explained below.**

**Also here are the people who guessed:**

**trangnha **

**owlgrl99 **

**thanks for guessing**

**Disclaimer: The wordings mine, but everything in it isn't. **

**Travis P.O.V.**

"Well?" Katie said. I didn't know what to say.

"Katie.." I started " I... I thought we agreed not to get married!"

"But you said we could be engaged!"

"But not now."

"Why?" she sounded a little sad. I hated to tell her. It would tear her heart. What was going to do?

"I...I'm...Leaving." I stuttered

"W...what?" She asked with anger, sadness, and pain. "Why?" She had a little more anger.

"I have a job transfer." I said "It's only a year in Greese."

"What about us? Our lives are here. Don't do this to me!" She started to cry.

"I'm really sorry, but if I don't I could lose my job."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner."

"I just found out a few hours a go."

"When?"

"In two weeks."

"How are you going to be at wedding. Your the only one who can keep Conner out of trouble."

"I will come visit if I can." I want to change the subject. "You never told me, why did you went to the doctors?"

"Oh, I wasn't feeling well but it's okay because It was a bad cold. No worry."

"Thats good." I was happy she was she was okay.

"I have to go." She said walking to the door.

"Why?'

"I going back home and I need to get my suitcase back from Annabeth."

"Okay. Come by tomorrow and we could go to Central Park. I know how much you like Central Park."

"Sure." The word sounded a little forced. I could see her trying to hold back tears. I couldn't stand to see her like that. "Bye Trickser"

"Bye Rosebush"

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I just finnished cleaning(Do you know how hard it is to got cake out of a carpet? It's hard!). I sat down to relax. It was nice. Sitting on the couch, watching _Jeopardy_. It was peaceful. I haven't had a lot of me time since the engagement. It's nice to be engaged mostly nice, but all the planning is stressful. Even for a daughter of Athena. Then I heard the door slam and what sounded like weeping. I turned.

"Katie, what wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."She said. She was crying there was no way that there was nothing wrong."Uh...Do you know where I...umm...I left my...umm...suitcase? I need to pa-pack it."

"I know somethings wrong. Tell me."

Katie burst into tears"He's leaving!" It seemed she could bearly get out the words.

"What do me?"

"Travis got a job transfer."

"What?" Wow Travis has a job. A job with boss that trusted him to go to another place. Wait, maybe that was the point. To send him away from them.

"He got a job transfer."

"Where to?"

"Greese!"

"Well, he's lucky. If I could I would pull him off the plane and go myself."

"Would you?" We laughed it was a good way to lighten the mood."It's worst than him just leaving. Everything went bad."

"How?"

"Well I came over because he wanted to talk. He said that we could be engage, but I guess he didn't really mean it."

"Why is that?"

"Well, right after he said that, I told him everthing I want to do for are wedding and he seemed surprized."

"Maybe he wanted to propose properly when he got back."

"Maybe. Then he asked about my apointment."

"I forgot. How did it go?"Katie looked down. "Katie, are you okay?"

"Ya." she said softly

"What did the doctor say?"

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger. I wanted you opinion. When I started writing I was planning on making Katie pregnant. Now I don't know what. Do you want. I promise to have the next chapter up by tomorrow. Maybe even today. I also promise the next one won't be a cliffhanger, unless you guys like them. Happy St. Patrick's Day.**

**P.S. thanks lynnie for reminding that the quest deadline was the 21th. The new wedding date is June 7th. thanks Akolbi for reminding me that gray is Athena and silver is Artemis, but I'm going to pretend for now that it's Athena's for this story because silver is nicer for dresses.**

***The luck of the Irish**


	6. Central Park

**A/N: Sorry for not updating, I put my homework off til sunday. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series, but I wish I did!**

**Katie P.O.V.**

I was lying on Percy and Annabeth couch tired. Annabeth had me stay another night because it was so late. I was in my room last night, but I lied down on the couch because it was closer to the bathroom and lets just say I didn't keep my dinner.

"Get up Katie. Your going to be late." Annabeth said walking into the living room.

"I don't feel well. Tell Travis I'll have to take as raincheck." I was going to go to Central Park, but I didnt feel like seeing Travis.

"Don't use you morning sickness as an excuse." Annabeth said just as Percy walked in the room.

"Mornig sickness?" he said " Katie you're..."

"Yes" I cut him off. I didn't want to hear the word, _pregnant. _It was still sinking in. I'm pregnant, _I'm pregnant! _Oh gods I'm pregnant! It finally sunk in.

"Katie go get dresssed and go to Central Park!" Annabeth insturcted.

"Fine." I moaned and went to my room, I mean Percy and Annabeth's guest room.

I looked around and saw Travis setting up are picnic. I was so nervous. I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hey Trickser!" I said with smile.

"Hey Rosebush. You look nice." thank Aphrodite for make-up.

"So..." I tried too start a conversation."What did you pack."

"A picnic almost worthy of Demeter herself!" I looked in the picnic basket. I saw a salad, italian bread, pasta, and chocolate cake. we sat down and ate and talked. I almost for forgot to him about the baby.

"Oh I almost forgot.." Travis said. He pulled out a bottle of wine. "Your favorite bottle of cheap wine." I giggled a little and Travis smiled. "Do you want some?"

"No, thanks though."

"Why?"

"Too early." I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't. "Let's start eating the cake." he cut the cake and gave me big piece because he knows how much I like chocolate cake. Then it happen. The same thing that happened last time I ate chocolate cake and it was all over the picnic blacket.

"Katie! Are you okay!" Travis said. "Still feelin' sick?" I had to him. He needed to know. Telling him would be be the hardest thing I have ever done. Then again, I hear childbirth is very hard. This would be the second hardest thing to do.

"Travis..."I paused for a second."I'm not sick."

"But yesterday you said..." I cut him off.

"I know what I said. I lied"

"So you never went to the doctors."

"No, I did, I just lied about why and I should have told why to begin with." I was so nervous.

"Why then?"

I took a deep breath "Travis...I'm...I'm..."

"Your what Katie"

"I-I'm pregnant!"

"W-What?"

"I Said..." he cut me off

"I...I heard you." He was in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, at least that what tests said"

"Okay, okay." He started to pinch himself.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure that this isn't a dream."

"Are..." I started to ask "Are you scared?"

"A little, you?"

"Terrified. What we going to do? With you going to Greese..." he cut me off again.

"I won't go!"

"No, you have to. If you don't, you could lose your job!"

"I want to be here with you!"

"We'll need the money anyway." That was a hard to say. Extremely hard, but I to. I didn't want him to loose his job. "I don't make much as a greenhouse assistant."

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

"You should get home. You don't look good." I felt tried, but I didn't think I looked it.

"I'm fine! I want to spend the day with you."

"Okay Rosebush."

"I love you Trickser."

"I love you too Rosebush" We kissed. I was both happy and sad. Happy that I was with him. Sad that he was going to leave soon.

**A/N: You guys like this chapter. I think it was good. I'm going go back to just Percy and Annabeth for the next chapter or two. I think I'm losing my focus on the story's idea. What wedding detail will be next?**

**P.S. I might update tomorrow. I've been sick all weekend and my mom said I am staying home tomorrow, so I will try to update. Thanks followers for reading.**

***Stuffy Nose, Cough, Cold, Etc.**


	7. Camp HalfBlood

**A/N: Hey guys. I just made a profile! You should read it. You should also read this chapter! I tried to make long.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not an author(yet), so I obviously did't write PJO.**

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

We pulled up to a hill in the middle of nowhere. At the top of the hill was what looked liked a pile of cables to mortal eyes. I knew better though. I knew that it was. I knew that it was the dragon that protected the golden fleece. we walked up the hill and stop when we reached the top. It was a beautiful sight. I loved camp Half-Blood. I couldn't wait to be married right by the lake. It is going to be perfect. We just had ask Chiron and Mr.D. I couldn't wait! We started to walk and when reach the bottom a young girl stopped us. She couldn't have been older then 14.

"Excuse me. Sorry, but I'm sure that I know you. I'm really bad with names though." said the girl.

"Your probably mistaken. You wouldn't have been at Camp Half-Blood when we were here." I told her. She probably just came last year.

"Everyone who meets me thinks I'm like 13, 14, but I'm really 18. I'm a daugther of Hebe, goddess of youth."

"Well I'm Percy and this Annabeth." Percy said. Her eyes got big.

"As in Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. The heroes of the war."

"Soon it Annabeth Jackson." I said proudly.

"Seriously." She said. Then she turn around and yelled "Hey Liz, get over here!"

Then a girl, that must have been Liz, responded. "Not now Jen. I sharpening my sword!"

"That the third time this week. This will just take 5 seconds." She turned back and rolled her eyes "Ares kids. What is it with them and there swords?"

Her friend ran over. I could see the similarities between her and Clarisse. She looked about 18. "What was so important that I had to stop sharpening my SWORD!" She talking with her hands and holding her sword. A little dangerous, don't you think.

"Want to make 5 drachmas?" said Jen.

"Listening." Just like an Ares kid, not correctly speaking.

"I bet..." It looked Jen was thinking" I bet I can make the Aphrodite kids go crazy." Oh great, a _gossip girl_.

"Please, throw some lipstick on the ground and they'll go crazy."

"Fine! How about.." She thought, then she got a look. A look that looked a Hermes child's look. That's never good."Athena's kids."

"Ha. If you could do that I'd pay you 10 drachmas."

"Deal." With that, Jen ran off.

"Who are you?"

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." Percy said.

"The 'heroes' of the war. That's all I ever here. What about Clarisse? She killed a drakon for gods sake."

"We know. She was..." Percy rubbed his neck. "A...friend."

"Sure."

Then out of nowhere I heard sreaming. I got ready to grab my knife. I saw Percy reach for his pen/sword. Liz turned and ready her sword. Then I saw a dozen demi-gods running toward us, sreaming. It was like an ambush.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." a bunch yelled.

"Where is it? Where is it?" One girl yelled with excitment. She was about 10(a little young to be at Camp Half-Blood).

"Where is what?" I asked.

"THE RING!" Great. I saw this coming. Then I saw Jen running.

"I believe it 10 drachmas." she said to Liz. Liz paid her with an angry look on her face. I try to push through the crowd, but it was hard.

"Excuse me" I repeated, as I pushed though the crowd.

Finally we Percy and I pushed are way out and walked to the big house. The Athena's kids went back their cabin. I didn't think that they would be so worked up about Percy and I getting engaged. I guess I was wrong**(A/N: Wow, Annabeth was wrong.)**.

"I guess the Aphrodite kids arn't the only ones who gossip." Percy joked.

"Ya, your telling me." I said as we approched the big house.

"Percy and Annabeth, good to see!" Chiron said when he saw us. "Was I hearing things or were people sreaming?"

"Oh ya" I told him.

"Why?" I showed my ring. "Congrats."

"We were wondering if we could have our wedding here." Percy said.

"Ofcourse. When?"

I looked at Percy and together we said "June 7th."

"It sounds a perfect date."

"It's the day we met." I said.

"I almost forgot. Being the camp director, Mr.D must agree."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"I assume you are talking about me." Mr.D said, walking outside.

"Yes, we were wondering if we could have are wedding here?" Percy asked.

"Do I have to show up?" Mr.D asked. He real annoying.

"Your chose." I said. It seemed like the right answer to me.

"Perfect. It's up to Chiron. I won't be there." He said walking away. "I'll be in the strawberryfields. Make sure no one bothers me."

"Alright Mr.D." Chiron said. "Well, I guess your having a wedding here."

"Thank you Chiron." I said.

"Thanks." Percy said.

"Chiron!" An angry girl said. She was pulling Jen. She looked about the the same age as Jen.

"What is it now Daina?" Chiron looked as he been through this a lot.

"Jen was gambling again. I will have a member of my cabin gambling!"

"I wasn't gambling!" Jen said.

"Betting is on form of gambling."

"GIRLS!" Chiron yelled. "What happened?"

"She tricked an Ares girl out of 10 drachmas." Daina said.

"It was fair and you know it!" Jen defended herself.

"Gambling is not allowed. I want you to go to the Ares cabin and give the drachmas back!" Chiron demanded.

"Whatever." Jen said. Daina pulled her away, mumbling.

"I don't know what happen to her. Ever since last year." Chiron said.

"What happen?" I asked.

"I don't know She only came in the summer. Then in the middle of winter she came and asked to stay year-round."

"Weird."

"Yes, well lets not get hung out that. Lets talk more about your wedding. I can make an arrangement with Apollo, so that it will be sunny."

"It'll be sunny here either way." Percy said.

"True."

"We were thinking about having it by the lake." I told him.

"Lets go to the way you decide which side you would like it on."

"Good idea." Percy said. I think he was making fun of me.

**A/N: Awesome right. I might bring Jen back. What do you think? Also, I want to know how many people are reading this, so review. You don't need an account. It doesn't even to be a review, just something random, like my sign offs. I just make those up at last second.**

*** Be Random**


	8. IM's and Airport Security

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, writters block sucks. I made sure that this was long chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, but if I did I'd make sure they made the movie right!**

**Travis P.O.V.**

"I need to stay! Can't you find someone else?" I was trying to get out of going to Greece.

"When you signed the contract, you agreed to go where you are needed to go for the company." , my boss, said. He's a tall, fat man with black hair and a small balding spot on the top.

"Come on this is important."

"So is going to Greece. Plus your the only qualified person." I want to laugh. Me being the only qualified person. This company is really desperate for any employees, how do you thing I got this job.

"Then can I bring my girlfriend."

"No!"

"What do I have do to get out of this?"

"The only way you wouldn't be able to go is if you are inable to get on the plane." He said. "I shall see you tomorrow at the airport." I walked out miserable. I can't go, but I can't loose my job. This sucks!

Today was the going to be horrible day. I was about to leave for Greese. I can't believe I'm being foced to leave Katie when she needs me the most. that I have to miss the birth of are child. This really sucks!

Everytime I looked at Katie, I see how sad she was. She tried to hide it, but I could see it. I felt bad for her. I was leaving, she was pregnuat, and she was in a very emotional state. This has to be hard on her. We sat in the taxi in quiet. I was trying think of something to say, but what could I say to make her feel better.

"You okay Rosebush?" I said. She looked at me, trying to look like she was okay, but then she just broke down.

"How can I be okay? You're leaving, I'm pregnaut, and I don't know what to do." She started crying hard. I did stop her, she needed a good cry.

When we got to the airport, Katie and I grabed my suitcases and walked in. I saw my boss and we walked over. I really didn't want to leave. was standing with his assisant, Erika.

"You showed up, good choice." said, then he looked at Katie. "It's nice to finally meet you. Congradulations."

"Thank you." Katie said. She was obviously not happy.

"Why look blue, Greece will nice." Erika tried to cheer me up. She does that a lot, tries to people up. " I've been working on my Greek see Γειά σας είμαι αγορά χαρτιού υγείας Erika." She smiled. I tried to hold back laughing, but Katie laughed. "What's so funny?" Erika asked, looking confused.

"You just said 'hello I am a toilet Erika'." Katie laughed.

"I did. I was trying to say 'Hello, my name is Erika." Erika said.

"Try 'Γειά σας ονομάζομαι Erika'."

"Γειά σας ονομάζομαι Erika."

"That's better."

"Thanks, wait, how do you know." Oh no.

"I-I learned it during high school." Good answer.

We talked a little. Katie and Erika seemed to like each other, but it's not like they were going to hang out anytime soon. Then out of nowhere an Iris message appeared. I assume that it was Katie because the girl in the IM held up a paper that read "MI em akcb noso tiKae! I ende oyu nwo" which made no sence to me so I try harder to decode it and realize it read "IM me back soon Katie! I need you now!" I looked at Katie and I knew she saw it to. Then the girl ran her hand though the Iris message.

"I'll be right back." Katie said. Then she left.

**Katie P.O.V.**

I went to the bathroom and checked the stalls to make sure no one was in there. I went to the sink and, with some difficulty, made a rainbow. I gave an offering to Iris.

"Miranda at Demeter's flowers." I requested and then Miranda, my boss and sister, appeared. "What the Hades! Why Iris message when you knew where I was."

"I'm sorry and I know I told you that you could have the day off, but I need you."

"What's so important? This is the last day for me to see Travis!"

"Some _cyclopes _dostoryed all the flowers and Diana will be here in half an hour!" Diana was a big (snobby) client. When she throw a party she would order our flowers. She recently asked for 100 roses ( in five different colors!), 50 lilies and dasies, and 10 5ft tall sunflowers!"If we don't fill this order we will lose her!." Miranda reminded me.

"I'll be their." I said. I ran my hand through through the IM and Miranda disappeared. This is just great. My life sucks!

I walked to Travis with a sad look on my face. "umm Travis..." I started.

"What?"

"My boss just called. I have to go or we'll lose a big client." Then I hugged him tight. "I'm going to miss you Trickser!" I said/cried.

"I'll miss you Rosebush." We kissed for a while, then I said bye to Erika and left. I had tears pouring out of my eyes.

**Travis P.O.V.**

I said goodbye to Katie as she left. After 20-30 minutes we went to go on the plane. I waited in line. showed the airport people his passport and was let through. Then Erika went through. I was up next. The women checking passports looked at me funny, but I'm use to people doing that. I gave her my passport and her eyes widened. I had no clue why. She gave me a smile and I knew something was wrong. She picked up her walky talky thingy.

"Security, we have a Stoll! I repeat we have a Stoll!" Great, I almost forget about the airport prank. and Erika looked at the lady confused. Then, out of nowhere, two security guards pinned me.

"Could you please get off me!" I said. They did, after hand cuffing me.

"Travis, what's going on?" My boss asked.

"Travis and Conner Stoll have been ban from this airport!" One of the secerity guards said.

"Come on, we were 15! No harm." I said.

"What did he do?" Erika asked. The other guard pulled out a list.

"They brought several sink bombs, fire crackser, and knives, and put a fish down a security guard's pants." I was laughing. That was one of the best pranks we pulled.

"Are you laughing?" asked.

"No." I said trying to hold back the laugh.

"Travis Stoll, you are not allowed to fly on airlines. You and Conner Stoll have been banned for life." I was both mad and greatful that Conner made me do this prank.

"What am I spose to do?" I asked.

"I guess you will have to stay here. Is his ticket refundable?" asked. Yes, I am staying!

**A/N: I was surfing the web and according to IMDb Paloma Kwiatkowski will play Thaila. I didn't know who she was so I looked up some pics and she looks like she is in her mid twenties, but IMDb didn't have anything on her. If you know something about her (like age) tell me. I'm obessed with PJO and I need to know how badly they mesed it up AGAIN!**

**And who is Reardon? I don't remember him.**

***Hoppy(late)Easter**


	9. Thaila's Back

**A/N: Sorry that it's a short chapter, but I think the idea in the story is pretty good. I've started reading The Son of Neptune(got it for Easter) and forgot to write.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO because I wouldn't have thought of something that cool.**

**Katie P.O.V.**

I was so sad. Travis left. I can't believe I had to leave early to help Miranda. I wish Travis didn't have to leave. I was at Annabeth and Percy's apartment because we were going to have a small welcome home party for Thalia. Thalia knew nothing about what happen the past two weeks. _Knock knock. _Annabeth opened the door.

"Thaila, you're back. How was the hunt?" Annabeth asked.

"Lady Artemis wants it to be kept sercet." Thaila told us.

"Well, lets start the party." Annabeth said. The party basically sucked, but we had fun. After a while Percy brought out a chocolate cake.

"I thought you guys would like some cake." I was about to get sick just thinking about.

"Katie, are you okay?" Annabeth asked me.

"I'm fine." I told told her.

"You want a slice?" Percy asked.

"No way! I get sick everytime I eat cake!" I sighed "Today has been the worst day ever. I really don't feel partying. Sorry Thaila."

"What happened?" Thaila asked. I told her what happened the past two weeks. Thaila looked stuned "Uhh...wow!" After a minute or two of ackward silence, there was a knock on the door. Percy got up to see who it was. He looked though the peep hole with a suprized look.

"Who is it?" Annabeth asked.

"It's, Conner." Percy said, with a confused look.

"Isn't he in Seattle?" Annabeth also looked confused.

"Well someone let me in?" Conner asked. Percy opened a the door. "Katie guess what, I get to stay!"

"What are you talking about Conner?" I was confused.

"What? I'm Travis, not Conner. I would think that at least you could tell us apart." Conner told me.

"I'm not in the mood for one of your games Conner. Travis already left for Greece."

"They wouldn't let me one the plane, so I get to stay."

"That's the dumbest thing I ever heard!"

"Rosebush it's me, what will it take for me to prove that?" _Rosebush_? I didn't think anyone but Travis new Travis's nickname for me.

Conner then did something that I didn't exspect. He kissed me! When he kissed me I knew it was Travis. I was so happy. "Trickser, it's you!" I cried tears of joy. Travis wasn't leaving.

"Wait, why would they let you on the plane?" I asked

"A prank me and Conner did." I laughed. All of my emotions showed. I love Travis and I know that he knows.

**A/N: I promise the next chaper will be long. Also found a picture of the real movie's Thaila.**

*** Monkeys can rule the world(I watch Rise of the Planet of the Apes last night, good movie)**


	10. How Tratie Came To Be

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had State tests. I also have more next week. This chapter is meaningless to the plot, so if your a Tratie hater just skip this chapter. But I have no clue why you would read this story if your a Tratie hater. Also last chapter I tried to upload a pic and it failed. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: ****Εγώ δεν τους Percy Jackson και οι Ολυμπιονίκες**** that's Greek for I do not own Percy Jackson And The Olympians.**

**Katie P.O.V.**

I was bored so I started thinking about my history with Travis. I use to hate him, especially after the chocolate bunny prank. But I remember the day I relized that I loved him.

_**Flashback**_

I was down by the strawberry field picking strawberries, ofcourse. I was enjoying the silence. Then I heard someone snickering. I crawled into the strawberry bushes and saw Connor and Travis. I started listening to them to figure out what they were up to.

"Connor, I think we went to far this time." Travis said.

"No way!" Connor said. "You know, you've been a goody-two-shoes ever since you started crushing on that Demeter chick." _Oh great_ I thought _Now one of my sisters will have to worry about a love sick Stoll._

"Dude, I'm not crushing on her." Travis defended himself.

"So, you're not crushing on her yet you stare at her when she's not looking." Connor teased.

"I say that I didn't have a crush. I didn't say that she wasn't hot." Travis said.

"So why do you carry a small picture of her in a small booket filled with things about her?"

"What are you talking about?" Connor held up a small booklet. Travis started turning red.

"I got it while you were sleeping." Connor smirked. "Lets read it." Travis looked really mad. "I love her beautiful long brown hair. She seems to love eating chocolate cake or sunflower seeds..."

"Shut up Connor and just stay focus on not getting caught!" Hearing this made Travis sound kind of romanic(in a stalkery way).

"Just promise me you'll never ask her out!"

"Why?"

"Her mom's Demeter and our dad's Hermes. Demeter and Hermes hate eachother so we hate them. Got it!"

"Percy and Annabeth's parent's hate eachother and their going out."

"Nevermind!" Connor snaped. "We better just focus on not getting caught." A thought I'd have some fun. I peeked my head out of bushes.

"Getting caught for what?" They jumped. Then they tried to run. "Oh no you don't." I caught them in vines. I smiled from hummor.

"Let us go!" Connor demanded as he tried wiggle out.

"Nah. So, why are you hiding?" I noticed that Travis was staring at me, but in an angry way. In a sweet way. He has beautiful eyes. _Snap out of it Katie! _The voice in my head said.

"Like I'd tell you." Connor said. He was still wiggling.

"That won't work."

"I happen think my prank is foolpoof."

"Not your prank. The wiggling. What's your prank anyway?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Someone screamed. A girl ran out of the Aphordite cabin."WHO PUT ROSES BY MY BED! I'M ALLERGIC!" I look at Connor and Travis.

"What that wasn't the prank. That was." He nodded his head over and I looked.

"Someone help! Something wrong with the rock wall! It won't stop spuing lava!" People were rushing over to help. Connor laughed.

"You two are going to see Chiron for your punishment!"

I was on my back to my cabin because it was near curfew. The climbing wall was fixed and Stolls were punished. I 'd say that it was a progressive day. As I walked back, I was stopped by Travis.

"Katie, got a sec."

"Sure." I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I just wanted you to know that it wasn't my idea. I even tried to stop Connor."

"I believe you." I had no clue why I did or why Travis felt that he needed to explain that he was inoccent to me.

"Really, why?"

"I just do. Don't question it." I was half asleep and to go to bed."I'll see you in the morning, I guess." I tried to be nice, but was sure how to leave without being rude.

"Wait there's one more thing." Travis looked a bit tense.

"What?" Travis grabbed me by the waist and started to kiss me. The shock woke me right up, but I didn't pull away. There was something about it that I didn't want to let go.

"Sorry." Travis said. "I've just been feeling something and I needed to know if those feeling were real."

"I-I need to-to...ah...ah...I need to go!" I Turned around and ran. I would hit him for kissing me, but couldn't. There was something about the kiss... about Travis making me go crazy. I stayed up all night thinking about. I was the Demeter girl that Travis liked! And the worst part, I starting to like him to.

I looked for Travis the next morning. After a few minutes of looking around I found him. "Travis, can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Come with me." I dragged him to the strawberry bushes and knelt down.

"I need to talk to you about last night."

"Oh." I leaned over and kissed him. Travis looked completely shocked.

"Last night was the best kiss I've ever experienced. I really like you."

"In that case, Do you want to go to The fourth of July party with me?"

"Definitely!"

**Travis P.O.V.**

Katie becoming my girlfriend was a comeplete accident. A great accident, but an accident. I was looking around the attic for something valueable, when I saw a scarf that I thought I could sell to an Aphordite. It said that it was from one of Percy and Annabeth's quest. I picked it up. It smelled really nice. I felt really good. I set it back down and walked out. The first person I saw was Katie, so I fell in love with her. The problem was that the love potion on the scarf was suppose wear off in a day. 2 weeks later, I'm still in love her. I went to Kelly, an Aphrodite, to ask why.

"It should of wore off." She said confused."Hold on, let me check something." She picked up a book and flipped through the pages."The spell had to have wore off, but your feelings would stay if it was your true love."

"My true love!" I thought that there was no way we would be true loves. I dream it, but didn't think it would happen .

I put roses by Kelly's bed to thank her, but that didn't go so well.

**A/N: And that's how Tratie came to be. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE FOR FANS!: I got 0 reviews for the the last chapter! And 13 reviews total! That sucks! I won't update until the story reaches 20 reviews!**

***Greek Yogurt (I wonder what it tastes like)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	11. Dream Weddings and A Big Surprise

**A/N: So, so, so, so, so, so, so SORRY! I meant to post after 20 reviews, but my rehersels everyday for my musical. Plus I had writers block and I promised someone I would continue there story. Sorry if I don't update.**

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

Everything was beautiful. The flowers, the landscape, the people. I was extremely happy. I could the happiness on Percy's face. His blue tie matched my blue necklace, which was greatgrandmother's. So the necklace worked for something old and something blue.

We just said are "I do's". Lord Zeus told Percy to kiss me. The was so magical, and not just because there were a bunch of Gods, satyrs, and demi-gods. Everything was great. Percy and I were mingling at the recepition. We stepped away for second to enjoy the day.

"Annabeth" Percy said.

"What Percy?"

"Annabeth"

"What Percy?"

"Annabeth wake up!" I woke up to Percy gently shaking.

I yawned. "What is it?"

"Nine AM."

"NINE AM! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!"

"Relax Annabeth. Your interview is tomorrow."

"Good." I have a big interview with an architecture company and I really want the job. I have been freaking out over the job. It's hard enough to get job in this area of work. I don't want to have a job that I hate.

"What were you dreaming about?" Percy asked me.

"The wedding. It was beautiful."

"You've dreamed about our wedding so many times that were married already in your head." I smiled.

"I can't help it. The wedding is only 3 months away and I'm excited!"

"How 'bout you get out of bed and enjoy the breakfast I made you."

Percy made a great breakfast. Eggs(sunny side up), bacon(crispy), pancakes(chocolate chip/blue), toast with grape jelly, and french vallinella coffee. It looked great. I sat, still in my pajamas, and started eating.

"This is great. When did you learn to cook?" I asked as I took a bite of the pancake.

"I started getting tried of Mcdonolds and Taco Bell, so I decided to try cooking. After starting a fire, I tried a cooking course." He took a sip of his coffee."Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I got Bill to take my shift, so we get the day to spend together."

"Great, any plans?"

"How about a rommantic walk though Central Park and a trip to the Statue of Liberty."

"I love the Statue of Liberty. Did you know..."

"Annabeth! Save it for when we get there." Percy smiled. I couldn't wait for our wedding.

Central Park was great. It was a beautiful day. Percy and I even made some wedding decisions. Okay, one wedding decision. No pork or ham. I guess Percy has run into a few too many gaint pigs and doesn't want to upset them.

we took a nice long walk. When we finally decied to sit down, I noticed a wedding. It was a beuatiful day for a wedding. She had a boque of lilies. They were beautiful, I think that mine will be red roses. They're traditional, but beautiful. I could imagine the wedding.

My father would be walking me down the aisle would be in that beautiful dress Sally gave me. Percy would be waiting for me under the alter. I reached Percy I'd stare into his eyes. His amazing sea green eyes. We say our vows. Every word filled with love. I can feel my heart trying to jump out of my chest. Soon the "I do's" would. Everything was beautiful.

"Annabeth." Percy said as if he thought it would be useless.

"Sorry, but that wedding looked so great, didn't it?"

"Ours will look ten times better." Percy grabbed me and pulled me closer.

"It better." I warned him.

Next we went to the Statue of Liberty. The fairy was a little crowded, I didn't mine. All the seats were taken but two, so Percy and I took. We ended up giving them to someone else. We gave them to preagnaut women and her husband. I didn't want to make the lady stand. Instead we stood by the rail and watched the naiads swin by. They are most annoying thing I know next to Hera.

When we got to the island, my was amazed. The architechure was wonderful. I wish that we could have went to the crown (I bet the inside would have been marvelous), but Percy refused to buy the $200 tickets to get in.**(I know you hve to pay because I went, but it's been a while. Tell me if the price is wrong.)** Either way, it we great. Then Percy came up behind me. I also punched him. On acident ofcourse.

"What are you trying to kill me?" Percy exclaimed.

"Sorry." I smiled to make the mood lighter.

"Close your eyes."

"Whyyyyyyyy"

"Just do it." I closed them.

"Put your hands out." I put them out. Percy put pieces of strong rectangles of paper. "Now you can open our eyes." I did. When I saw what it was, I wanted to scream.

"Are these?"

"Ahhu."

"And they're for?"

"Yup."

"Oh my gods! We're going to Athens for our honeymoon!"

"I thought I you would I like."

"Like it? I love it! It's my Mom's sacred village." Then the joy wiped away. "Oh no. It's my mom's sacred village. Your dad wouldn't like that."

"I'm sure it's gonna be fine."

"Ilove you."

"I love you too." We kissed. Then I pulled out my camera for a quick pic. One of the best I've ever taken.

**A/N: Sorry one more time. Hope you like it.**

**ONLY READ IF YOU READ SON OF NEPTUNE! BIG SPOILER!**** Does any think it's weird that frank is like in love with Hazel. He's 16 and she 13. Creepy!**

***So Sorry :)**


	12. Who Will Marry Us?

**A/N: So so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! :( :( :( I suck! I promise to update by tommrow! Promise! So sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Forgot to do this last time. I don't own PJO. **

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

That interview I had yesterday went pretty good I think, but I had a lot of conpatition. They all seemed pretty good, but I was great. I can't wait for the call. The people said that it would takes about three days to get a responce. It's killing me! THREE DAYS! Like you wouldn't go insane.

Percy and I were on the couch watching some T.V. It was my choice, so we watched Morden Marvels. You would not believe the architechture use in Disney world. Ya, ya, I know it's a kid park, but do you know how they Cinderella castle. It's amazing!

"this is kinda cool." Percy said.

"KINDA!" I yelled. "Look at the architecture. The whole is the second level for crying out loud!"

"Ya, like I said 'Kinda cool.'"

"Your hopeless!"

"Your a wisegirl."

"Your a seaweed brain."

"Your my true love." Percy then kissed me.

"Your so cheesy." I then laughed a little.

We continued watching Modern Marvels. Everything amazed me. I elbowed Percy, who was falling asleep. Soon it was over.

"Here," I gave Percy the remote. "Watch what you want."

"What I want is dinner, it's already 6:00!"

"Your right." I grabbed the phone. "Pizza or chinese?"

"Chinese." Percy replied.

I called the Chinese place, which is annoying. Sadly, the owners just came to America two months ago. They have great food, but not the best English.

"No, I don't want the rice." I told them.

"I want rice." Percy said.

"Fine," I told Percy. "I guess we'll have rice. No, now we want the rice." Why didn't we got pizza.

**Chinese Resturant Employee P.O.V.**

I hung up the phone and gave the order to my sister. Americans are so annoying. Always changing their minds. Can't they got their order together before calling.

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

We sat and ate our food. "I love their food." I told Percy.

"You know, we still need a caterer for the wedding." Percy said.

"No!" I said. "Don't you think chicken would be better."

"Sesame chicken?" Percy tried. I glared at him. "Fine." He said. Then, out of nowhere, Hermes appeared.

"Come on. You don't have long." He said.

"What yo talking about?" I asked.

"You asked for a meeting with Zues about seven months ago and now he's free, so come on." Hermes took us to Mt. Olympus. We walked up to see Zues and Hera sitting in their thrones. Great, Hera.

"Lord Zues, we're here to ask you to marry us." Percy stated.

"I see. Sadly I can not. If any god must, it must be Hera because it is her domain."

"No." I said plain and simply.

"Excuse me?" Hera said.

"No." I repeated.

"Annabeth..." Percy said before I cut him off.

"I said 'no'." I told him."Come on, I'm leaving." I left and Percy follow.

"I can't believe this!" Percy and I were explaining what happened. I was a little mad.

"It does make sense." Grover said.

"I don't care. Now what are we to do?" I said. Chiron started to walk in.

"I couldn't help but hear you guys and I think I can help."

"How?" I asked.

"I can marry you."

**A/N: Sorry if it's short. I didn't know where to go with this. Do you think Annabeth got the job? What is the name of the company? Seiously, I know none. Did anyone think about what the gods were talking about? IU did.**

***Weirdom Rules**


	13. OMGs

**A/N: Sorry! My computer went whack and it took FOREVER to fix. I promise the next chapter soon. I made sure this was long! Also someone is back. Can you guess who?**

**Katie P.O.V.**

"You what?!" Thalia almost yelled. She was a little shocked by the news I told her.

"Travis and I eloped." I repeated.

"Why?"

"We wanted to be married when the baby comes and planning one would have taken too long."

"I just never thought you, of all people, would elope."

"Me neither."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Conner. We needed a witness and he was visiting." **(A/N: I know that this part is short, but it's necessary)**

` **Annabeth P.O.V.**

Percy and I were by Goode High, wait for Percy's mom and step-dad. They had a surprise for us. Soon I saw them walking to us with a student.

"Hey." Percy said.

"Percy." Sally said, hugging him. " How are you?"

"Good. You?" Percy asked.

"Good." Sally said. "And we have some great news."

"Tracey." Paul called over the girl.

"Hey." She said. Tracey was about fifteen. She had shoulder length black hair with a gray streak in her bangs. Her eyes with hazel. By the look on her face you could tell that she was up to no good.

"Hey." Percy said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Percy, meet your sister." Sally said.

"What!?" Percy said shocked. That even caught me off guard.

"Paul and I adopted her." Sally replied.

I pulled Sally do the side. "Sally, don't you think that it's dangerous. That she could find out." I whispered.

"Oh, how could I forget." She said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Tracey is a demigod."

"Daughter of Hermes and proud of it." Tracey said.

I saw Tracey flicker. Now she was eating a hot dog. "Tracey!" Sally said. "Go back and pay for that!" Tracey flickered again.

"Uh..." Percy said. He must have noticed too.

"I have the rare gift of speed. Only a few children of Hermes have it." Tracey said with a smile.

"Cool." Percy said.

"Ya, it is. No one can catch me!"

"I bet not." I said.

"I thought you two should spend some time together." Sally said. "You know, bond."

"Actually, mom, me and Annabeth..." I glanced at him. " _Annabeth and I_," Percy said in a mocking tone. "We need to head to camp."

"Oh then can you take Tracey with you? She needs to go today." Sally asked.

"Okay." I said.

"My bags are in the car." Tracey said. We walked to our cars and loaded Tracey's bags in Percy's car.

**Tracey P.O.V.**

I can't believe my new brother is Percy! I thought that after the incident I would never feel happy, but now, it's just nice to have a family again.

We walked down the hill. I walked to my cabin while Percy and Annabeth went to the big house. I walked into my cabin.

"Tracey." Kevin, my half brother, said. We are very close.

"Kevin."

"Ten months, I went ten months without you! We need to start pranking."

"I have a perfect prank." I pulled out a bottle.

"How does a fifteen year old girl get a bottle of wine." I think I forgot to mention that Kevin is twenty.

"I found this bottle empty. So I cleaned it and filled it with that grape flavored water. Mr. D will go crazy."

"I like your thinking."

We walked out of our cabin. As we headed to the big house, I thought I saw Jen. Wait a sec. It is Jen. "Jen?" I said. She started to walk faster.

"I gotta go." I told Kevin.

"What about the prank?" He asked.

"I'll be back in time." I ran off before he could stop me.

I caught up with Jen at the strawberry field. "Jen." I said, grabbing her.

"What do want?" She asked.

"To talk. I haven't scene you since the incident. I thought some monster ate you."

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Look I know it's hard to deal with the fact that mom and dad..."

"What are you talking about? My mom's a goddess."

"My mom, your step-mom. I get it, our parent were killed in front of us, but you shouldn't suppress it."

"Suppress, I didn't think you knew words that big."

"Will you shut up and listen for a minute!?"

"Will you leave me alone!?" When Jen said that, tears formed in my eyes.

"I just wanted my sister back!" I yelled, not caring who heard.

Then I ran away at lighting speed. I wasn't sure where I was going to go, but I just kept running. I didn't stop until I ran into Kevin. "Ow!" He yelled.

"Sorry."

"Tracey, are you crying?" He asked with concern.

"Maybe."

"It's cuz of Jen, isn't it?"

"She changed Kevin."

"Come on, we have to tell Chiron."

"No!" I whispered yelled. "I told you that in confidence that you would say nothing."

"If you want to help Jen, you have to do this."

"Okay." I said reluctantly. We walked to the big house. I saw Percy and Annabeth.

"Kevin, Tracey, is everything okay?" Chiron asked.

"Have you been crying?" Percy asked. I nodded.

"Chiron I need to tell you."

**A/N: Wow! I bet no one saw any of that coming! Hope you liked it!**

**You know this Tracey and Jen thing would make a good story. I don't want to write another story right now. So either you can wait for one of my stories to finish or someone else can write it or some can write it and I'll write my version later. YOU CHOOSE!**

***Wow**


	14. Bachelor Bachelorette Parties

**A/N: Chapter 14 is here! P.S. Chapter 15 will come when 14 get's reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting to write this; I don't own PJO**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

"Come on Annabeth! We got to get going!" Katie said.

"Katie's right. Everyone's waiting at my apartment." Thalia said.

"Alright." I said.

"What you doing for Percy's bachelor's party?" Katie asked Travis.

"We're going to my apartment and let's just say it'll be fun." Travis answered.

"Well if I find out that there was a striper, and I will find out, I'll have your head." I said, walking closer to Travis.

"I'll help." Katie said.

"I gotta make a phone call." He ran out of there as fast as possible.

"Bye Percy." I said, kissing him. We were kissing for two minutes before Thalia broke us up.

"Don't forget the suitcase." Katie reminded me.

"Suitcase?" Percy questioned.

"Ya, you can't see me before the wedding. I'll be staying with Thal." I told him.

"Okay."

We walked into Thalia apartment.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey Annabeth." Tracey said, walking over to me.

"Tracey, this is last minute and that really isn't me, I'm always on top of thing. Everyone knows that..."

"Annabeth spit it out!"

"Do you mind being the flower girl?"

"I'm a fifteen year old girl, who is a daughter of Hermes might I add." This was a bad idea. "But for you, of course."

"Thanks."

"Annabeth." Rachel said, hugging me.

"Rachel, good to see you."

"Wine?" She asked, giving me a glass.

"Sure."

"I'm gonna talk with lady Artemis." Thalia said.

"She's here?" I asked.

"She's the goddess of maidens. She has to come." Thalia replied.

I walked around and mingled. A lot of people were there. Thalia, Katie, Tracey, Rachel, Clarisse, and a bunch more. Not to mention the goddesses. **(A/N: Forgot to tell you. I started writing this before I read HoO so pretend it didn't happen.)**

"Annabeth, come here." Artemis called.

"What?" I asked.

"Being the goddess of maidens I'm here to tell you; don't get married! The maiden life is better!"

"Stop this right now Artemis! Annabeth is in love." Aphrodite said, passing by.

As the party went on, we had a lot of fun. I was too exited for my wedding!

**Percy P.O.V.**

"I think this party would be better with a striper." Travis said, walking over.

"Alright." A really drunk Connor said, taking off his shirt.

"A girl stripper!" Travis said.

"That makes more sense." Connor walked away, still shirtless.

"Connor's real drunk." Travis said.

"We should keep him away from the beer." I replied.

"Nah. He's so intoxicated, he pass out soon." Travis joked. "So, plan anything special for the honeymoon?"

"Ya, the first night should be the most romantic, right."

"First night. You mean as a married couple."

"No."

"Really?"

"Athena hates as it is. If we, you know, before marriage, she'd probably kill me!"

"That sucks!"

"Well there are benefits."

"Name one."

"We don't worry about unplanned pregnancy." As soon as I said that, I wanted to take it back.

"You mean like Katie and me."

"Well it does make things complicated."

I kept saying the wrong thing and getting Travis mad. We started yelling. Soon we started fighting. I have no clue why we started throwing punishes, but keep in mind that we're both little drunk.

**Katie P.O.V.**

We were all sitting around, talking, playing games, and having a good laugh.

"And that's when I knew Annabeth and Percy were meant for each other!" Aphrodite finished her story. As everyone laughed, I felt some something. The baby was kicking.

"Annabeth, feel this." I said, grabbing her hand.

"I can't wait to have a baby." Annabeth said.

"Can I feel?" Thalia asked. I nodded. Then my phone went off. I answered.

"Yes Travis."

"No, it's Connor."

"Connor?"

"Ya. Go on video chat." I switched it to video. Now everyone's watching.

"Are you drunk?!" Annabeth asked.

"Very."

"Connor, why did you call?" I asked.

"Oh ya. Watch this!" He turned the phone. Travis and Percy were in a fist fight.

"Travis!" I yelled.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled at the same time. They turned their heads'.

"Why are you two fighting?!" I yelled.

"Uhh..uh..." Travis said.

"I'm not sure." Percy said.

"Well stop!" Annabeth said. "I don't want my fiancé black and blue before the wedding!"

"If he was a good fiancé, he wouldn't be fighting." Athena said.

"Really mom! I'm marrying this seaweed brain, no matter how stupid he is!" Annabeth said. I wonder what the wedding will be like.

**A/N: Guess what chapter 15 will be. If you're guessing _ then you might be right! ;D**

***Pineapples**


	15. A Wedding and Unexpected Suprise

**A/N: I chose to do this in Third Person so I wouldn't need to write 20 different views. Also to Anon if you think I ruined the story, don't read the story! I don't care!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJO or HoO**

** Third P.O.V**

"Annabeth, you look beautiful!" Sally told Annabeth.

"You think?" Annabeth said, looking in the mirror at the dress.

"Of course Annabeth!" Thalia assured her.

"I can't believe today's my wedding today!" She squealed. Even the toughest girl get giddy at their wedding.

"I wish I could be in a dress that beautiful!" Katie said.

"You'll have a big wedding someday Katie." Annabeth said.

"I'm not so sure that I will."

"Your Katie, your going to have a wedding." Thalia told Katie.

"Your right." Katie said.

"Let's get going. We have a wedding to get started." Sally said, leaving to go to her seat.

"Ready Annabeth?" Thalia asked. Annabeth took a breath.

"Ready!" She said with a smile on her face.

Everyone was seated, waiting for the wedding. The first people to walk down the aisle were Thalia and Nico, since neither had dates. Next was Grover and Juniper. Then Katie and Travis. Jamas, a twelve year old boy from the Athena, walked, carrying the rings. Tracey threw flower petals down, while repeating in her head; _I doing this Percy and Annabeth_. Tracey wasn't a girly girl.

All the bridesmaids wore blue dresses with sliver ribbins. **(Remember just for the wedding I'm making Athena's color sliver.)** The men wore classic tuxedos. Annabeth then walked down the aisle. Her father walked beside her. When she reach the alter, she and Percy looked into each other eyes and smiled. **(A/N: Weddings are long and I don't know what you do at a Greek wedding, so I'm skipping to the kiss. PERCABETH FOREVER!)**

"You may kiss the bride." Chiron said. Percy and Annabeth kissed. Percy and Annabeth were official married!

The reception was by the big house. Over two hundred demigods and relatives. Everyone was talking about Annabeth and Percy and how great their beautiful wedding.

"This wedding is amazing Annabeth!" Katie said.

"Now your officially Mrs. Annabeth Jackson." Percy said.

"Annabeth Chase-Jackson." Annabeth reminded him.

"You kept your maiden name." Thalia said.

"I wanted to keep the name chase." Annabeth said. They kept talking. It was a great day.

"Ooowww..." Katie say said, grabbing her stomach.

"Katie are you okay?" Travis asked.

"I think I'll be... aaahhhhhh..."Katie said. "Travis. I think I'm... Aaahhhhh... I'm in labor."

"What?!" Travis was freaking out.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I'll update soon, but school starting soon. I promise three days max. kay!**


	16. Athens

**A/N: I know it's been more than three days, but school just started for me and my mom says that I'm on the computer to much. Real sorry! Well, here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: **Ich habe keine eigenen Percy Jackson und die Olympioniken (That German)

**Travis P.O.V.**

"Someone get Apollo!" I yelled. Katie was in labor! This wasn't happening! Apollo came and took Katie to the infirmary. I paced outside.

"Dude, why are you freaking out? You should be happy." Connor said.

"I'm freaking out because she's only seven months pregnant! Don't bad thing always happen when a woman goes into premature labor!" I said.

"Their lungs may not be fully develop yet." Annabeth said.

"Thank, that helps!" I said sarcastically. I kept pacing. Rachel walked over.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"We don't know yet." Annabeth said.

"I hate to say this, but you and Percy have to leave if you're gonna make it to Athens." Percy and Annabeth said good-bye before leaving.** (Everything will be explained in the next chapter)**

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

We walked into our room. It had an excellent view. We did some sight seeing. We saw The Arcopolis and The Ancient Agora. I loved the Architecture. It was beautiful. I loved it. Athens was great. We had a delicious, traditional, Athens dinner.

**(The story is K+, but the next section is T. Sorry if you don't/can't read T)**

I walked into the bedroom part of the room(ya the bedroom is separate). Percy was already in bed, sitting up. I got under the covers and sat next to him. He started to kiss me. I kissed back. He pulled off my pajama top. I would have pull off his if he didn't already sleep without a shirt. Before we continue, I pulled away.

"Should we be doing this?" I asked.

"Annabeth, were married now." Percy said.

"I don't mean _this_. I mean should we be doing this here, in my mom sacred village?"

"Just relax." Percy said, then lean in to kiss me. I kissed back. It was very passionate. I pulled off Percy's pants and underwear and he did the same to me. He undid my bra and throw it. It was amazing. He got on top of me. Percy was kissing me everywhere. I did the same. We connected in a new way.

**(Safe now, I think)**

We woke up the next morning with the bed a mess and our clothes thrown all over the floor. I looked at Percy and smiled. He smiled back. The light from the window hit him perfectly.

"I love you Seaweedbrain." I said.

"I love yo too Wisegirl." He replied. We didn't get up right away. We just laid there, cuddling. It felt great just to lay next to Percy, with morning light falling in, his beautiful smile. I was happy thinking about how I will get to see that smile every morning.

**A/N: Okay I know it's really short, but I have a little writers block. Don't worry I'm working on coming out of it.**

**Please choose M or V. Now if you did this, you are eligible to chose some baby names. Since I can't always tell, please write Male, Female, or Both to indicate what type it is.**

**Ex: Male: Patrick, Female: Nicole, Both: Corey (you can use these names if you wish)**

**Remember you can give me as many options as you like! Sorry! =(**

***Alpacas**


	17. Clearing Things Up

**A/N: Hey guy, **Pokemonchen** pointed out that it should be M and F, for male and female, not M and V. Sorry, but your wrong. I meant to type M and V, I'll explain why in the next chapter. I need you to review M or V or I can't update. So review with the letters **_**M**_** or **_**V**_**! Then some names. Please!**

**P.S. Only on chapter XV, but I **_**LOVE**_** Mark of Athena!**


	18. Surprise!

**A/N: Wow late! So sorry. I was waiting for another review with an M or V. Since I got 1 M and 1 V, it didn't work out. I went with the first review letter, V. Now time to tell you what M and V stand for. You thought I meant M or F for male or female, but I wanted the gender the baby to be random, like it is in reality. M stood for Mars (a Roman god) and V stood for Venus (a Roman goddess). I think it was random enough. LOL! I'm just rambling so on with the story!**

**1=own 2=Percy Jackson 3=don't 4=I 5=Olympians 6=and 7=the**

**Disclaimer: (get it?)**

** Annabeth P.O.V.**

We were on the plane ride home from our three week vacation. Percy, of course, look uneasy. I told before we got on to keep calm. I wasn't feeling well myself. I had a horrible feeling of nausea. I must have been plane sick. We hit some turbulences. When it was over, I was in the bathroom, vomiting. To some it up, it was a long flight.

When we were finally home, we walked into a surprise party. Thalia, Nico, Grover, Tracey, Travis, and Katie holding a tiny baby were in the living room. "Welcome Back!" They whispered yelled.

"Sorry." Katie said softly." "She's still asleep."

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Kaira." Katie said. Percy yawned.

"I bet your jet lagged." Tracey said.

"Or the sedative Annabeth gave him hadn't worn off yet." Thalia said. Everyone laughed.

"We should have the party tomorrow." Nico said.

"It's fine." I said, but to be honest, I was tired too.

Percy and I talked about our trip. We showed all the pictures and there was a lot. Everyone was saying how they wished they could have gone to Grease. Nico was bragging about how he could just shadow there if he wanted.

"Shadow traveling cool." Tracey said.

"Ya, it's convenient." Nico said.

"3:30. We have to get going." Travis said, looking at his watch.

"Kaira has a doctors appointment with Apollo." Katie said.

"I have to go to. I promised Artemis I'd meet up with her." Thalia told us. They left, saying good bye. We talked for a few more minutes till Juniper IM Grover.

"Grover, come back quick. There's demi-god here and she was escorted by a god!" Juniper said. **(A/N: Just to tell you now. This demi-god will make no other appearance in the story.)**

"Alright, I'm on my way." Grover said.

"Okay. Bye." Juniper ran her hand throw the IM.

"I gotta go." He started to leave.

"Wait up, your my ride." Tracey said. They left.

"Anything new?" Percy asked.

"Uh... no." Nico said. He didn't comfortable, but he wasn't very social. We sat for a few minutes. "Ummmm... Bye" Nico got up.

"Bye." I said.

"See ya." Percy said. Nico left. "Now what should we do."

"Well, it's five thirty. You wanna go to that little diner a few blocks down?"

"Sure."

We left for the diner. A block later it started to pour. I looked at Percy.

"Home?" He asked.

"Definitely." I wasn't about to walk five more blocks in the pouring rain. At least not without a rain coat. We walked back into the apartment and changed into dry clothes. I looked around the kitchen.

"You want soup?" I asked Percy.

"Sure." I cooked the soup.

"Good soup." Percy said.

"It came from can Percy."

"Still, it's good."

**A/N: Yes, I know it's lame, but I have writer's block. I hope it was that sucky. Rate this chapter; 1 worst, 10 best.**

***lame**


	19. Help!

**A/N: Hey! Real sorry! =-( I been sidetracked. I get sidetracked easy. My next story will be prewritten before published.**

** So I have a question for you before I post the next chapter; What do you want to happen? This will help me decide how much longer the story will be. Like **Im-too-outrageous-4-u** said she thought Annabeth was pregnant. Should she be? Should there plot twist? How should it twist? I need your help! Please Comment!**

***Love Alpacas!3333**

**P.S. There's an author called **Solsjo402**. He had a story called Hades Temper. It disappeared 8/13. I've been PMing **Solsjo402**, but I got no respond! Does anyone have any info on Hades Temper?! Please tell!**


	20. Are We Ready?

**A/N: Would have updated sooner, but I lost my charger to my laptop, which had my stories.**

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

I sat on the couch, waiting for Percy. I needed him. So many thoughts were running were running through my head. We just got married. Will Percy be happy? Am I ready? My mind was clutter. I sign and my hand fell on my stomach. I looked down and couldn't help but smile. It made me forget the questions. I heard Percy walk through the door.

"Hey, Wisegirl." Percy said.

"Hey, Seaweedbrain." I replied. I took a breath. "Percy, I need to talk to you." Percy came over to the couch.

"You okay."

"I think that I might be pregnant."

"What?! Seriously?"

"I have a test, but I wanted you to be here."

"We have to wait a few minutes." I told Percy.

"Okay."

"Percy, do want a baby?"

"Ah...yes." He looked as if he was giving it a second thought. "If you're pregnant, then yes."

"If I wasn't?"

"If you weren't...ya, but maybe not so soon."

"That's how I feel." Percy put his hand on my stomach. I smiled. "The more I think about it, it's easier to think about us as a family." The timer went off and I grabbed the test.

"What does it say?" Percy asked. I signed.

"Negative."

"Is something wrong?"

"It's...it's just that I...I was sure that I was pregnant. I mean I haven't been feeling well,"

"You might have a stomach bug."

"I've had cravings."

"Everyone gets cravings." I signed.

"I'm not usually wrong."

"You can't be right all the time." I gave Percy a look.

"I guess you're right. I can only be right 99.9% of the time."

**A/N: Sorry it's short. Writer's Block! So annoying!**

***Stan Lee's Creations (Just did a presentation titled that)**


	21. Happy Halloween

**A/N: Hey! =D So you guys really want Annabeth to be pregnant. Well after writing that chapter, I got the ideas for like the next four or five chapters and I'm not gonna give any hints! Sorry, not how I play. Also, I'm skipping to Halloween because I can't think anything else for summer. Enjoy!**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

It was Halloween and Percy and I have been giving out candy to all the trick-or-treaters in the building. Percy and I had just sat down to watch Scream when the doorbell rang.

"I got it." I said.

I opened the door and saw Tracey. She was wearing a black and white mini skirt, a black and a white top that showed off her stomach, and a matching hat. She had a silver bracelet on each wrist with small chains hanging off them.

"Hey Tracey. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Party upstairs. Just wanted stop by and say hi." Tracey replied. Then kids ran by screaming and Nico walked in.

"Kids hate me." He said.

"Well you shouldn't be scaring them." Tracey told him.

"You said 'Get in the Halloween spirit.' I didn't want to even want to go!"

"You promised, so shut." Then Tracey kissed Nico!

"Wait, you two?" Percy asked.

"Since September first. Tomorrow will be our two month anniversary." Tracey said.

"Nice. So are you two suppose to be?" I asked.

"I'm a prisoner." Tracey said.

"And I decided to go as my dad." Nico said.

"Creative." I said

"Thanks." Tracey said. "C'mon, we gotta get to the party." They left.

**Tracey P.O.V.**

Nico and I walked into an apartment filled with teens. Nico hated it, I was sure, but I wanted to be with him on Halloween. After partying for a little my mortal friend, Courtney, came up to us.

"Hey Trace, haven't seen ya since ya moved." She said. She checked out Nico. "Who's mister dark and creepy."

"Nico, my boyfriend." I replied.

"Boyfriend?" Courtney said, sounding surprise.

"Hades, nice to meet you." Nico said with a smirk.

"Ya mind gettin us girls somethin to drink." Courtney said.

"Alright." Nico left for drinks.

"Umm. I didn't think ya had a bo." Courtney said.

"Ya, that a problem?" I asked.

"Ah ya! See I invited Josh."

"Why?"

"Ya two made a good couple, I wanted ya to get back together." Then Josh walked up.

"Hey Tracey, your looking hot tonight."

Then he pulled me into a kiss and I couldn't break free. When he pulled away I saw Nico. He drop the drinks that Courtney sent him to get and punched Josh in the face. I never seen Nico so mad.

"Find another ride back!" He yelled at me before leaving.

"What his problem?" Josh asked, holding the right side of his jaw. I punched the other side of his jaw.

"I hate you, you know that." I said.

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

It was midnight when the door rang. I wondered who would be trick-or-treating this late. I opened the door and saw a Tracey at the door.

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't have a ride back to camp." She said.

"Where's Nico?" I asked.

"Can we talk inside."

I let Tracey in. She told me everything that happened at the party. How her ex kissed her, Nico punching him(watch surprised me), and left her at the party. She hadn't stopped crying through the whole story. After she finished talking, I ran into the bathroom, vomiting. Tracey came into the bathroom when I finished.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Ya. I have the stomach flu." I replied.

"Hope you feel better."

"Thanks."

Tracey slept on the couch all night. When I came out in the morning Tracey was still asleep. Percy out to the living room. He sat down on the couch, not realizing Tracey was sleep there. He jump to his feet when he sat on her. Tracey moaned, waking up.

"Why's Tracey here?" He asked.

"Long story." I said. Tracey yawn.

"Who's taking me to camp. Chiron's going to disappointed as it is." She said.

"I'll take you after breakfast." I said.

I drove Tracey to Camp Half-Blood. We walked to the big house. Tracey explained everything to Chiron. He was unstanding, unlike Mr. D who complained and complained. Then Nico walked over. Once he noticed Tracey, he glared and started walking away.

"Nico wait!" Tracey yelled. Nico kept walking.

"Nico, come back." Chiron said sternly. I left them to talk.

**A/N: Hey guys! What do you think? When I finish this story, I think I'll do a story about Tracey. What do you think.**

**P.S. I think I figured out how to center the P.O.V.**

**P.S.S. Happy early anniversary. In three day I'll have been writing this story for a year! Whoa!**

***Happy Valentines day! 333333**


	22. What!

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, I was waiting for reviews; that never came! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Percy P.O.V.**

I was holding a bag of groceries, waiting for the elevator. Annabeth had sent me grocery shopping. While at the grocery store, I got her a box of chocolate for Valentines day, tomorrow.

The elevator opened and I walking in, pressing the fourth button. The up to the fourth floor and I walked out. I walked to the door to Mine and Annabeth's apartment and grabbed the keys from my pocket, for the apartment. When walked in, I saw Annabeth on the floor, holding on to her stomach. I dropped the groceries and ran to her.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Ahh! I think I have a appendicitis!" She said with pain in her voice.

"I'll get the nectar."

"No, it can't be healed! I need to go to a hospital!"

**Annabeth P.O.V.**

Percy got me to a hospital and now I was laying down in a hospital bed. I was in a lot of pain. I never thought that an appendicitis hurt this much. Then the doctor walked in.

"I have some good news; you don't have a appendicitis." The doctor said.

"What's causing this pain then?" I asked.

"You're experiencing labor pains." He replied.

"What?!" Percy and I asked.

"That's impossible! I'm not pregnant!." I said.

"Actually, you're full term." The doctor said, looking at the paper work. "I'll just give you two a second." He said leaving the room.

"How?" Percy said, shocked.

"I knew the test was wrong." I said. I looked at Percy, who had drifted off into space. "Percy." I waved my hand in front of his.

"Sorry." His said. "It's just––"

"I know."

**A/n: I get it if your mad. I took forever and gave you this short chapter. Well, as I said up top, I was wanting for reviews and this chapter was written as an intro to the next chapter. So if you want the next chapter, _REVIEW!_**

**P.S. If you watch Young Justice and want a third season click this search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&q=young+justice if the link does work, copy and paste.**

*** Young Justice**


	23. Broken Hand

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews! Before we get to the story, I would like to say to WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain, I got the idea from the show _I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant_.**

**Disclaimer: .Nothing.**

**Percy P.O.V.**

We had moved to the delivery room. It was kinda a blur. All I remember is Annabeth screaming, then I black out from the pain of her squeezing hand. The next thing I remember was waking up in a hospital bed and a cast on my hand. A doctor walked in.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your wife broke your hand. You black out from the pain." The doctor replied.

"Can I go see Annabeth?"

"She's asleep right now, but you can see your daughter. Though you can't hold her with a broken hand."

"Daughter?"

"Yes."

I went to go see her. When I got to the room, all of my and Annabeth's friends plus my mom (We call and told them earlier) were around the baby.

"How'd you break your hand?" Thalia asked.

"Annabeth broke it." I replied.

"You want see her?" My mom asked.

"Ya." I said.

My mom picked her up. She was a perfect blend of Annabeth and me. Annabeth's beautiful blond hair hair and my sea green eyes. She was so small and wrapped in pink. Annabeth woke up a second later.

"Hey SeaweedBrain." She said sleepily.

"Hey WiseGirl." I said.

"Wanna hold her?" Katie asked.

"Ya." Katie brought the baby to Annabeth.

"She's beautiful!" Annabeth said.

"Do you have a name?" My mom asked.

"It's not like we had time to plan." Annabeth told her.

"We should give the new family some time alone." Mom said. Everyone filed out.

"She needs a name." She said. It was quiet for a second.

"Darrah." I said.

"What?"

"Darrah. I think it's a nice name, plus it means wise."

"I like Darrah." She down at Darrah. "You like that name?"

"I think she loves it." I said, looking at Darrah, who had just fell asleep. Then I look at Annabeth and smiled. Two beautiful girls were now in my life.

**A/N: Wa'cha think? I hope you love it!**

***Bye Baby Perabeth**


	24. Inspiration

**A/N:I'm truly sorry for not updating. It was due to lack of inspiration. Now it that and tests. If you give me some ideas, I promise to write a chapter by next week(when all the tests are done). If I break my promise, then flame me or something as payback. I'm really sorry! :_-( :_-( :_-(**

**P.S.: I was looking at old chapters and saw a problem with the disclaimer on chapter 18. The numbers didn't show so It was suppose to look like this:**

**1=own 2=Percy Jackson 3=don't 4=I 5=Olympians 6=and 7=the**

**Disclaimer: 4(four) 3(three) 1(one) 2(two) 6(six) 7(seven) 5(five) (get it?)**

***Inspiration**


End file.
